Wątek forum:FanFictions/@comment-15636317-20130909154244
Nasz pocaunek trwał już 5 sekund, kiedy głosik w mojej głowie spytał , Sucrette?! Co Ty wyrabiasz? To Twój przyjaciel... Nie jego kochasz. Odskoczyłam od Armina. Su: Armin.. Ja.. - Patrzył na mnie zaskoczony, a mi do oczu zaczęły napływać mi łzy. Zbiegłam na dół do kuchni. I nalałam Sobie do szklanki pół wódki, pół coli i wrzuciłam lód, upiłam łyka i potrząsnęłam głową. Dlaczego ja to zrobiłam?! Zakryłam twarz dłońmi. To mój przyjaciel... brat... no przyjaciel brat, nie mogę go stracić przez coś takiego! - Sucrette? Wszystko w porządku? Zabrałam ręce z twarzy ujrzałam zatroskaną twarz Irys, przez zazdrość, bo zapewne byłam zazdrosna, zapomniałam jaka ona jest miła. Su: Właściwie to nie, ale nie chce o tym mówić. Irys: Och.. No dobra. To ja się ulotnie. Uśmiechnęłam sie do niej smutno. Musiałam się przewietrzyć, wyszłam przed dom, łzy znów zaczęły napływać mi do oczu, zaraz stanął przy mnie Lysander. Lys: Musiałem się przewietrzyć, już mnie głowa boli. Spojrzałam na niego, a on się uśmiechnął. Lys: Widziałaś Kastiela? Su: Przez chwilę... Lys: Właśnie wybiegł z imprezy. Nie wiem gdzie się tak śpieszył o tej porze. Lysander się zachwiał, podobnie jak ja był już troche pijany. Jednak na powietrzu łatwiej mi było trzeźwo myśleć. Su: Jak poszłam z klatki schodowej. Bardzo był zły? Lys: Bardzo. Su: Ale wybaczył Ci? Lys: Tak. Rozmawiał z Tobą? Su: Co? - Zaskoczyło mnie to pytanie. Lys: Pytałem czy z Tobą rozmawiał - Odparł łagodnie. Su: Nie... Nie rozmawiamy. Lys: Myślałem, że z Tobą pogada. Su: Miał zamiar? Lys: No chyba. - Zamyślił się. Weszłam do domu i spojrzałam na mikrofale, wskazywała na 00.47 weszłam do kuchni napić się soku, gdy pojawił się Nataniel. Su: Co z Melanią? Nat: A no bo właśnie. - Powiedział patrząc w podłogę. Su: O co chodzi? Złapał mnie za rękę i zaprowadził na górę, ciekawe co robi Armin, raczej już go nie ma u mnie w pokoju, a zauważyłabym jakby wyszedł z domu, czyżby jak gdyby nigdy nic wrócił się bawić? Dotarliśmy z Natanielem do mojego pokoju, a na podłodze przy szafie z ubraniami spała zwinięte w kłębek Melania... Serio? Nat: Byłby problem gdyby została tu do rana? Su: Raczej nie. Nat: Świetnie - Uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Ja chyba wróce do domu. Su: No co Ty nie idź! - Miałam ochotę spędzić z nim trchę czasu, przyjaciel na poprawe humoru. Teraz ja złapałam go za rękę i zaprowadziłam do salonu gdzie zaczęłam z nim tańczyć, bawiłam się trochę ze wszystkimi, gdy o 2.00 ludzie zaczęli się ulatniać, ja weszłam na górę i rzuciłam się na łóżku, czując że alkochol robi Swoje, zaraz zasnęłam. Obudziłam się następnego dnia o 11, z kacem. N ie był najgorszy, chwicilam butelke wody i wypilam ją duszkiem teraz aspiryna i banan a bede gotowa ( miałam naszykowane od wczoraj na biórku, mój sposób na kaca ). Spojrzałam na Melanie. Wciąż spała, zostawiłam ją i zeszłam na dół, z pokoju gościnnego słyszałam głośne hrapanie dwóch osób, czyżmy Michelowi udało się wyrwać gąskę? Przechodząc przez salon zakryłam Sobie oczy nie chciałam tego widzieć, weszłam do kucni, a tam potłuczone szkło, syf, okruchy, puste butelki na podłodze, a dlaczego? Bryan spał na stole! No nie wierze! Dobra, weszłam do salonu, tam nie było w sumie tak źle, troche butelek, kubeczków, a wtedy spojrzałam w stronę balkonu. na kanapie spał.. ARMIN! Ej no ludzie błagam was! Poszłam do Swojego pokoju wzięłam kołdre zeszłan na dół i przykryłam Armina, ten drgnął i jak na komende usiadł wyprostowany na kanapie, patrzyłam na niego dziwnie. Ar: Och, Su... - W jego spojrzeniu widziałam wyrzuty sumienia. Muszę z nim pogadać, nie mogę go stracić. Ar&Su : Posłuchaj. Przepraszam! Spojrzeliśmy na Siebie zdziwieni. Ar&Su: Co? Ty mnie przepraszasz? No nie wierze. Ar&Su : Byłam pijany/na naprawde przepraszam! Udajmy, że nic się nie stało. Su: Och daj spokój! - Mimowlnie się uśmiechnęłam., Ar: Ty.. Ty mnie serio przepraszasz?! Ale to ja. Su: Byłam pijana nie powinnam Cię całować, kocham Cię jak brata i nie chce Cię stracić. Armin spojrzał na mnie zszokowany,a po chwili uśmiechnął się szeroko. Ar: Okej! To Twoja wina. Spojrzałam na niego zdumiona, ale zaraz się zaśmiałam. Su: Dobra, a teraz pomożesz mi tu sposprzątać! Ar: Tak jest! Wzięłam z kuchni dwa worki na śmieci, weszłam do salonu i jeden dałam Arminowi co się dało zebraliśmy poszłam na korytarz, bo tam też śmieci nie brakowało, wtedy z pokoju gościnnego wyszła śliczna szatynka, w czerwonej za dużej troche bluzie mojego brata, szortach i czarnych tenisówkach, zamknęła za Sobą drzwi i odwróciła się w moją strone. ??? - Och, cześć. Su. Cześć? ??? - Ja już pójdę, pobiegła. Odwróciłam się, za mną stał Armin. Ar: Kto to był? - Spytał zdziwiony? Su: Zobycz mojego brata. Posprzątałam gdzie się dało, została mi kuchnia, po niej poodkurzam i będzie okej. Była 12 więc mogłam obudzić Bryana. Su: Idź do mnie do pokoju i obudź Melanie, a ja się zajmę Bryanem. Ar: Dobra. - Ruszył na górę. Weszłam go kuchni wszystko co było na podłodze przesunęłam w kąt. Su: Bryan? Bryan! No weź człowieku! - Zaczęłam nim potrząsać. Bry: C-co? - Spytał ziewając. Su: Wygodnie Ci? - Spytałam rozbawiona. Podniósł gwałtownie głowe. Su: Ostrożnie! Leżysz na stole. Podniósł się powoli i stanął na podłodze przecierając twarz dłońmi. Su: Muszę tu posprzątać. - Powiedziałam zrezygnowana. Bry: Pomogę Ci. Wzięłam kolejne dwa worki, Bryan nie wyglądał i chyba nie czuł się źle, w końcu był DJ'em nie mógł się zbyt upić, gdy kończyliśmy wszedł Armin, wtedy na niego spojrzałam, miał odkrążone oczy i wyglądał na wykończonego. Ciekawe jak ja wyglądam, chociaż nie, wolę nie wiedzieć. Ar: Melania zaraz zejdzie. - Zwróciła się do mnie po czym przeniósł wzrok na Bryana. - Pomogę Cie ze sprzetem co? Poszli do salonu, rozłorzyć sprzet, a ja wyniosłam, 4 cięzkie worki śmieci i poszłam na górę, po schodach schodziła Melania, spojrzała na mnie, wyglądała na zawstydzoną. Mel: Hej. Dzi-dziekuje za nocleg. I sorry za problem. Su: Spoko. Mel: Do zbaczenia jutro! Su: Pa! Weszłam do łazienki i spojrzałam w lustro, tak w sumie to nie było najgorzej, rozmazał mi się tusz, więc oczy potraktowałam mleczkiem do demakijażu i musnęłam jedną warstwa tuszu,tak właściwie, to wyglądałam całkiem nieźle, szybko sie podmyłam. Gdy zeszłam na dół sprzętu nie było, a sofa stała na Swoim miejscu, odkurzyłam wszędzie poszłam po wierze złożyłam ja razem z Bryanem, bo Armin poszedł już do domu. Gdy skończyliśmy usiedliśmy zmęczeni na sofie. Bry: Noo... Imprezka się udała. - Uśmiechnął się. Su: No. Jak znalazłeś się na stole? Bry: Nie wiem, chyba stwierdziłem, że nie mam zamiaru spać na podłodze. Zaśmiałam się. Su: No tak, stół to co innego. Teraz on się zaśmiał. Do pokoju wszedł Mike. Bry: Noooo! Znalazłeś zwierzyne? Su: Ano uplował. - Pokazałam mu zęby - No tylko trochę niegrzeczna. Nie przedstawiła mi się nawet rano. Bry: Uooooo! Mich: Wiedziałaś ją? - Przytaknęłam. - Niezła co? - Najbyraźniej był z Siebie bardzo zadowlony. - A na imie miała Rachel. Bryan: Wo! Ta szatynke? Nieźle. Su: No to trzeba Ci przyznać, była naprawdę śliczna. Bry: No dobra, trzeba trzeźwieć, musisz mnie do domu odwieźć. Poszłam do kucni i wziełam Sobie prawie nie ruszoną miske chipsów i poszłam do Siebie, jadłam i coś mi wpadło do głowy, prześwit rozmowy z Lysandrem. Kasttiel miał ze mną pogadać. Nie chciał? To zmuszę go do tego, podeszłam do szafy naciągnęłam na Siebie jasne jeansy, czarną bokserkę i czarne tenisówki, umyłam zeby i wybiegłam z domu, na progu zawołałam - Wychodze! Szłam 20 minut, gdy zobaczyłam w oddali głowe Kastiela, wtedy coś we mnie uderzyło. Pojde do niego i co powiem? ... Dobra wymyślę coś w trakcie, przecież teraz nie zawróce, Kastiel mnie zauważył i przyśpieszył kroku, wpadł do domu, pobiegłam za nim zaczęłam walić do drzwi. Su: Wiem ze tam jesteś! Otwieraj. Kastiel?! No cholera jasna otwórz! Nie skutkowało ze złości kopnęłam w drzwi, czego natyczmiast pożałowałam złapałam się za nogę jędną ręką i zaczęłam skakać na jednej nodze, poczułam, że trace równowagę, złapałam za klamkę żeby nie upaść okazało się że drzwi były otwarte! -.- Runęłam do środka. Su AAAAAU! .............................. i co?:D